El Aroma de la Luna BREE & DIEGO FANFIC
by Piratearicat23
Summary: Este es un fic en el que trabajo, sobre la pareja de "La Segunda Vida de Bree Tanner" Bree y DiegoEn esta ocasión, Bree es salvada de los Volturi por Edward antes de morir, y los Cullen se hacen cargo de ella. Pero Bree posee una habilidad especial...
1. Capítulo 1: Una Segunda Oportunidad

**Capítulo 1: Una Segunda Oportunidad**

**Hola chicoooos! bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida! es sobre mi pareja favorita de la saga Twilight, Bree y Diego**

**:D**

**Bueno, pues como saben, el libro no termina nada bien para ambos... SPOILER... Porque ambos mueren, u_u FIN DE SPOILER**

**Pero haber si con mi pequeño fic les alegro un poco la vida jajajaja. Ojala les guste, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS! Estare actualizando, porque la historia va para largoo!**

**Un beso a mis hermanitas de Swansea!**

**-Arya**

**Una Segunda Oportunidad**

**-¿Félix? -dijo jane con pereza.

-Espera -interrumpió en voz alta el pelirrojo. Se volvió a Carlisle y prosiguió con rapidez-: Podemos ex plicarle las reglas a la joven. No parecía mal predispues ta a aprenderlas. No sabía lo que hacía.

-Por descontado -dijo Carlisle enseguida-. Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree.

El rostro de Jane adoptó una expresión que daba el aspecto de no tener claro si se trataba de una broma.

Y si era tal broma, tenía mucha más gracia de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

-No hacemos excepciones -les respondió, diverti da-, ni damos segundas oportunidades. Es malo para nuestra reputación.

Era como si se estuviese refiriendo a otra persona. No me importaba que estuviese hablando de matarme. Sabía que el clan de los ojos amarillos no podía detener la. Jane era la policía de los vampiros. Y aunque aque llos polis vampiros fueran unos corruptos —realmente corruptos-, el clan de los ojos amarillos al menos lo sabía.

-Lo cual me recuerda... -prosiguió Jane con la vista clavada en la humana y una sonrisa cada vez más am plia-. Cayo estará muy interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Quizá decida hacerte una visita.

Sigues siendo humana. Entonces iban a convertir a la chica. Me preguntaba a qué estarían esperando.

-Se ha fijado la fecha -dijo la chica menuda del pelo corto y negro y la voz clara-. Quizá vayamos a visitaros dentro de unos pocos meses.

La sonrisa de Jane se desvaneció como si alguien se la hubiese borrado de la cara. Hizo un gesto de indife rencia sin mirar a la vampira del pelo corto, y me dio la sensación de que, por mucho que Jane odiase a la hu mana, su odio por aquella chica menuda era diez veces mayor.

Jane se giró hacia Carlisle con su inexpresividad de antes.

-Ha estado bien conocerte, Carlisle... Siempre creí que Aro había exagerado. Bueno, hasta la próxima... Así que aquí se acababa todo, entonces. Seguía sin sentir miedo. Sólo lamentaba no haber tenido la opor tunidad de contarle a Fred más acerca de todo aquello.

Se adentraría prácticamente a ciegas en este mundo lleno de peligrosas intrigas, policías corruptos y clanes secretos. Pero Fred era listo, cauteloso y tenía «ta lento». ¿Qué iban a poder hacerle si ni siquiera eran capaces de verlo? Tal vez el clan de los ojos amarillos se encontrase con Fred algún día. «Sed amables con él», pensé mirando al que leía la mente.

-Encárgate de eso, Félix -ordenó Jane con indiferen cia y con un gesto del mentón hacia mí-. Quiero volver a casa.

-No mires -susurró el pelirrojo. Y cerré los ojos.**

De pronto me encontraba en aquella cama. No estaba muy segura de porque habría una cama en la casa de un vampiro, mucho menos de un clan, pero estaba segura de que estaba allí probablemente por la presencia de la humana. El aroma me quemaba la nariz, y sentía que la garganta se me deshacía como si en lugar de haber bebido sangre, hubiera bebido alguna clase de ácido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó Carlisle al entrar a la habitación. Yo me incorpore. Me parecía estúpido estar tendida en una cama, cuando bien podía haber ido a buscar a Fred. "Ya que" pensé. Hacía mas de un día que Fred ya no estaba… tampoco Diego.

-Tengo mucha sed.

-Te costará acostumbrarte.

Yo cerré los ojos con rabia. ¿A esto le llamaban salvarme?, ¿A dejarme encerrada en una casa lujosa sin poder beber ni gota de sangre, mientras una suculenta humana andaba suelta por el piso inferior? En momentos así, hubiese preferido que la encapuchada, Jane, hubiese tomado mi cabeza entre sus manos, y me la hubiese arrancado.

-No suelo hacer esto, pero nuestra prioridad es mantenerte con vida, y lo mas cuerda posible.-Susurró Carlisle, y sacó de una bolsa de lona que traía, una bolsa de sangre, como aquellas donde se aplica el suero en un hospital.

-¿Qué es?-No quería decir eso, si no, ¿Porque me daba sangre si el otro vampiro, Jasper, había especificado que no debían alimentarme al menos en 48 horas?

-Sangre, la traje del hospital.

-¿Pero es?...

-Es humana, sí, no te daré sangre de oso el primer día.-Admitió Carlisle en una risita, seguía sin entender porque el clan de los ojos amarillos quería ayudarme.-Pero iremos reduciendo tu cantidad hasta que logres controlarte lo suficiente como para convivir con humanos sin querer asesinarlos.

Yo asentí, la garganta me escocía. Abrí la bolsa con los dientes, y me bebí la sangre del interior. No era caliente como la sangre directamente de un humano, y sabía a medicina, pero mi sed no me permitió darme lujos de selección, y en cuestión de segundos, la bolsa estaba vacía. Ni siquiera había sido suficiente para saborearla.

-Ahora baja, tenemos que explicarte las reglas.

-La humana…-Murmuré.

-Ella ya no está aquí.

Dicho esto, me tendió la mano para que bajáramos.

La casa era en exceso iluminada, todo estaba lleno de ventanales, y me pregunté porque un grupo de vampiros viviría en un lugar así. Las casas donde Riley nos llevaba eran oscuras y poseían un sótano donde nos ocultábamos (Y matábamos los unos a los otros). Pero estos vampiros eran sumamente extraños, se comportaban como…. Humanos.

"" -¡Espera!-Gritó el vampiro pelirrojo justo cuando Félix se disponía a arrancarme la cabeza.

Yo me volví asustada. ¿Qué esperaban?

-No la mates.

-Ya discutimos esto.-Repuso Jane enfadada, sin embargo dio la orden para que Félix se separara de mi. El vampiro pelirrojo suspiró.

-Conozco tu secreto Jane…-Murmuró con una sonrisa.-Si la matas, yo mismo iré con Aro y le contaré todo.

A pesar de saber bien de lo que hablaba, Jane actuó como si no tuviera idea.

-No se de lo que hablas.

-No, pero ella si, porque estuvo en el clan de Victoria.-Dijo señalándome con la mirada.

Pude ver como el semblante de Jane cambió por un segundo. De la segura y aterradora vampira, a la cachorrita asustada. Me pregunté si no habría sido solo una ilusión mía, luego de la carcajada que soltó.

-Alucinas Edward, ella no sabe nada que pueda interesarme, no tengo idea de que hablas.-Dijo divertida, aunque supe que obviamente los tres sabíamos bien el tema que tocábamos.

-Solo déjala tranquila.-Agregó el pelirrojo, Edward, demasiado seguro de si mismo.

-Jane, el propósito de los Volturi es proteger nuestra especie, esta niña no ha hecho nada, ni siquiera ha peleado en la batalla, podemos enseñarle, igual que hemos hecho con todos los de nuestro clan.-Pidió Carlisle, y Jane pareció meditarlo.

La amenaza del pelirrojo la había puesto a la defensiva, tal vez no era que mi vida le interesara en lo absoluto, si no que deseaba hacerle saber a Jane que conocía su secreto, que era un maldito clan de vampiros corruptos que deseaban su muerte, y que el aparente "jefe" de Jane le haría pagar caro si se enteraba de su pequeño y sucio negocio con Victoria. Ella pareció dudar, pero al fin, el miedo en ella cedió, aún sin dejarlo notar a los demás.

-Muy bien, estoy cansada de discutir. Si les parece divertido adoptar perros callejeros y entrenarlos, pues allá ustedes. Eso si les advierto.-Dijo mirándome de manera severa.-Si su nueva mascota causa el mas mínimo de los problemas, yo lo sabré, y vendré directamente a acabar con ella.

Dicho esto, volví a sentir como el fuego recorría mi interior, como se doblaban mis músculos y mis huesos, como una descarga eléctrica. Grité tan fuerte como pude, hasta que mis oídos me zumbaban, y cuando dejó de torturarme, caí rendida en el césped, sollozando.

-Hasta luego niña, vendré a visitarte pronto, de eso estoy segura.-dijo con una odiosa sonrisa que me provocó escalofríos.

Dicho esto, desapareció con su clan por donde habían venido. El vampiro pelirrojo me había salvado a mi y a Diego.

-Emmett, llévala a casa, debo ir a revisar a Jacob.-Dijo Carlisle tiempo después, ya que se había cerciorado que Jane y su séquito no estaban por ahí.""

-¡Hola Bree!, ¿Ya estas mejor?-Dijo la vampira menuda de cabello negro dando un par de brinquitos hasta llegar a mi, yo asentí asustada.

-Siéntense, vamos a hablar.-Indicó Carlisle.

La chica me tomó de la mano, y me llevó hasta un sofá, donde se sentó junto a mi. Pude notar que estaban todos presentes. Jasper, Esme (la mujer vampira que amaba a Carlisle), el vampiro enorme que había matado a Kevin, una vampira rubia con cara de pocos amigos, la chica menuda, y Carlisle. Estaban todos menos el vampiro pelirrojo que me había salvado, la humana, y aquellos extraños vampiros aulladores.

-Muy bien todos, tranquilos, estoy seguro de que Bree nos aclarará todas las dudas que tengamos, pero déjenla respirar un momento.-Dijo Carlisle.

Pude ver como Jasper se sentaba junto a la entusiasta vampira menuda, no sin antes mirarme de arriba abajo, como evaluando si planeaba algo.

Yo de todas maneras no habría intentado nada en contra de alguno de ellos, habían sido amables conmigo, y me agradaban mas que mi antiguo clan, pero extrañaba a Fred, y su poder para evitar que me miraran.

-Me alegra que te quedara mi ropa.-repuso la vampira menuda.-¡Soy Alice!-dijo tendiéndome la mano, yo la tomé dudosa, pero ella me parecía agradable.

Miré la elegante y suave blusa negra y los jeans que Alice me había prestado, llevaba meses con el mismo cambio de ropa, y sentir aquellas prendas suaves me hizo sentir bien… me hizo sentir bonita.

De pronto recordé a Diego… ¿Habría creído él que yo era bonita?

-Bree, primero, necesitamos que sepas como funciona esto.-Aclaró Carlisle.-Nosotros somos un clan diferente al tuyo.

-¡Vaya que sí!-Casi gritó el vampiro enorme.

-Emmett…-Lo reprendió Esme.

-Nosotros no bebemos sangre de humanos, nos consideramos "Vegetarianos".

Yo casi salté del sillón cuando escuche aquello.

-¡¿Qué?

-Tranquila, te acostumbraras.-Dijo Alice de manera tranquilizadora.

-Las reglas por lo pronto son simples. Vas a quedarte en esta casa, te vamos a vigilar. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte poco a poco. Se bien que ahora tu sed es atroz, pero necesitaras ir reduciendo tu cantidad de sangre cada vez, y también aprender a controlarte con los humanos. Será difícil, pero vamos a estar ahí para ayudarte.

-¿Por qué quieren ayudarme?-Pregunté confundida.

-Porque eres una pequeña que necesita ayuda.

Casi me sentí ofendida, ¡¿Qué acaso me veían como una pequeña e indefensa criatura a la que debían cuidar?

-No tienes que quedarte si no quieres.-Repuso Jasper.-La puerta está por allá, tu sabes si quieres continuar cazando humanos, para que Jane venga por ti.

Por el tono frío que utilizó, supe que no bromeaba. Sabía que de todo el clan, el que menos quería mi presencia ahí era Jasper, sin embargo, y por mas tentadora que me pareciera la idea de irme, y continuar por el mundo bebiendo tanta sangre como quisiera (ahora con la ventaja de poder cazar de día)… sabía que sin importar en que parte del mundo estuviera, Jane me encontraría, y me haría pagar, me mataría lentamente no sin antes torturarme tal como habían torturado a Diego. La idea me aterraba. La sensación de fuego quemante en mi interior que Jane era capaz de provocar, solo porque si, seguramente no podría compararse al dolor que me provocaría el matarme, seguramente me haría sufrir por horas, hasta que le suplicara que me matara. Los monstruos como ella hacían eso.

-No quiero irme, estoy dispuesta a aprender.-Contesté de buena gana, mas asustada que nada.

-Muy bien, pues entonces bienvenida a la familia Cullen Bree.

"Bree Cullen"… pensé. Ese sería mi nombre desde ese momento. Viviría como una vampira amaestrada… casi como una humana. El hecho de no poder beber sangre humana nunca mas, me puso la piel de gallina.

-Conoce a la familia.-Dijo Esme levantándose de su asiento.- Ya conoces a mi esposo Carlisle. Yo soy Esme.

-Es como nuestra madre.-Susurró Alice en mi oído.

"Una familia"… la idea me parecía extraña, lejana, desconocida… no había tenido una familia, ni de humana, ni de vampira… lo mas cercano que había tenido alguna vez, eran Fred y…

-Ellos son Rosalie y Emmett, y ya conoces a Jasper y Alice.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. Así que esa montaña enorme se llamaba Emmett, y la hermosa vampira rubia se llamaba Rosalie. Ella no pareció darle ni siquiera la menor importancia a mi presencia, mientras que Emmett se puso de pie y me estrujó.

-Si te portas mal, te castigaré hermanita.-Me dijo Emmett. No se porque, pero eso me obligó a sonreír, cuando hubiera deseado darle un buen golpe.

-Faltan Edward y Bella.-Murmuró Alice.

-A ambos ya los conoces. Por el momento no podrás ver a Bella, por seguridad de ambas…

-Pero van a transformarla, ¿No?, eso es lo que Jane quiere.

-Si, va a convertirse en una de nosotros muy pronto, pero es peligroso que estén frente a frente mientras no puedas controlarte.

Yo asentí. Así que aquel vampiro pelirrojo se llamaba Edward. El que me había salvado la vida, el que había vengado a Diego… Y la humana, era Bella. Pude imaginar, por la manera en la que hablaban de ella, que no era solo la mascota, o el bocadillo del grupo, si no que, a pesar de que fuera humana, era miembro de ese clan… de esa "familia".

-Muy bien Bree, ahora, a explicarte las reglas…


	2. Capítulo 2: La Verdad

**Okay, Arya ha vuelto! Wiii!**

**Aquí les dejo aqui el segundo cap de mi Fic de Diego y Bree hahahaha. Espero que les guste! Mil gracias por los bellos coments que me han dejado! De veras, si ya tenía ganas de este Fic, ahora tengo mas!**

**En este capítulo, Bree le contará a los Cullen, el porque Jane la ha dejado con vida, pero al mismo tiempo, no podrá evitar pensar en su Diego...**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS! Actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda, esque no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir.**

**-Arya**

**La Verdad**

Carlisle salió temprano esa mañana, dijo que iría a atender a un tal Jacob. Imaginé que sería uno de aquellos vampiros aulladores, porque recordaba a la humana gritar el nombre "Jacob" en el claro.

-¿Tienes hambre?-me preguntó Alice.

-Si.

-Jasper dijo que debemos tener cuidado con tus dosis de alimento, no queremos que vayas de cacería a Forks.

La sola idea provocó que mi garganta me quemara mas. La deliciosa y caliente sangre corriendo directamente de las venas humanas. Imaginaba como sería su sabor. ¡Definitivamente no tendría alcohol, o drogas!, la gente de esos sitios no acostumbraba la mala vida. Pude sentir ese hormigueo en mi lengua.

Luego vi en mi mente la sombría sonrisa de Jane al torturarme. Sin importar donde estuviera, ella me encontraría, y me mataría lentamente. No podía arriesgarme.

-Tomaré lo que me den-dije mordiéndome los labios.

Alice me tendió una bolsa de sangre al igual que Carlisle solía hacer. Me la bebí de inmediato. Mi ridícula dieta me hacía rabiar. En mi antiguo clan, por lo menos podía cazar, podía beber hasta saciarme. Tal vez si salía sigilosamente, ella no lo sabría. ¡Si!, sería una Ninja…

Y de pronto, mi club Ninja secreto se me vino a la mente.

-Diego…-murmuré. Alice no pareció siquiera notarlo.

-Y… aunque Jasper se enoje conmigo…-dijo Alice a modo "espías secretos"-… ten-susurró.

Me tendió otra bolsa de sangre, cerciorándose de que nadie la viera. Yo la tomé con desconfianza, pero no dude en beberla una vez que estuvo en mis manos. Me sentía como la mascota de los Cullen, aquel perrito al que le daban las sobras de la comida en recompensa. De pronto, mi situación me dio asco. Bree Cullen, la pequeña mascota salvaje de un clan de ridículos vampiros a los que habían amaestrado al igual que a mi. ¿Qué pensaría Riley de mi?, seguro se doblaría de risa al ver que su tremenda maquina asesina que tantos meses había tardado en armar, se desmoronase de manera tan ridícula. ¿Qué pensaría Fred si me viera?... seguramente creería que yo era mas repulsiva de esta manera que cuando me ocultaba tras él.

¿Qué pensaría Diego?...

-Muero por saber lo que Edward y tu van a contarnos esta noche-admitió Alice.

-No es tan interesante-dije.

-¡Debe serlo!, para que Jane haya cambiado de opinión.

-Esa Jane… ¿Cómo hace para?...

-Es su don Bree, algunos de nosotros los tenemos.

-Lo se, tengo un amigo que poseía una especie de habilidad de repulsión, cuando los demás le miraban, se aturdían como si les diera asco. En ocasiones, era incluso invisible. Me gustaba esconderme tras él para que no me vieran.

Alice sonrió.

-Los dones son un regalo maravilloso. Pero en ocasiones, usándolos mal, causan mucho dolor, como Jane.

Se me revolvió el estomago.

-No quiero verla de nuevo, no quiero que me torture otra vez-dije abrazando mis piernas. El solo recordar aquellos momentos, me hacía temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

-No lo hará Bree, por eso estamos cuidando de ti, para protegerte.

Levanté la mirada hasta ver los ojos de Alice. Sus bonitos ojos dorados.

Los ojos rojos de los vampiros daban miedo, de verdad te creías el cuento de que esos tíos dormían en ataúdes y morían con estacas. Pero los ojos de los Cullen no solo eran de un color diferente… transmitían algo diferente. Transmitían paz… cariño…

Los ojos de Diego eran así. Me hacían sentir segura, me hacían sentir que nada podía herirme. Que nada podría romperme jamás.

Imaginé como hubiera sido si Diego hubiera estado en aquel claro. Conmigo. Seguramente se habría puesto frente a mi, hubiera dejado que Jane usara su poder en él y no en mi… me habría protegido… O al menos eso me gustaba creer, tal vez no era lo que él habría hecho por mi, si no lo que yo habría hecho por él. Y de pronto me sentí estúpida, culpable e inútil. De haber sabido, de haber insistido un poco mas… tal vez hubiera evitado que Diego muriera… o bien, hubiera muerto con él.

-Cariño, eso es trampa-indicó Jasper quien observaba desde la puerta. Pensé que se abalanzaría sobre mi, me arrancaría la bolsa de sangre de las manos, y procedería a hacer lo mismo con mi cabeza. En realidad lo esperaba, porque estaba acostumbrada a los violentos arrebates de mi clan, sabía que el mínimo descuido se cobraba con la vida… pero aún no me acostumbraba a la extraña manera de actuar de los Cullen. Jasper se limitó a negar con la cabeza y caminar hacia nosotras. Envolvió a Alice en un abrazo, y riendo, se besaron con tanto cariño, que sentí como todos mis nervios se estremecían.

Deseaba besar a Diego una vez mas… ¡Solo un último beso mas!... probar sus labios antes de que se fuera… pero él ya se había ido.

-No mas sangre para ti-gruñó Jasper.

-Cielo, basta de asustar a la pobre, ya tiene bastante con todo lo que ha pasado.

Jasper tranquilizó su gesto, pero continuó mirándome a los ojos.

Alice lo tomó con fuerza del rizado cabello y le miró con un gesto divertido, lo atrajo hacia si, y se besaron una vez mas, ahora con un poco mas de descaro. No se porque, pero de pronto, imaginé la escena estando yo en los brazos de Diego… ¿Pero que era eso que sentía?... ¿A caso los vampiros pueden amar?

Tenía la respuesta ante mis ojos. Carlisle y Esme se amaban, Emmett (Mi vampiro favorito hasta ahora junto con Alice) y Rosalie se amaban, Alice y Jasper se amaban… bueno, estaba el extraño caso de Edward y la humana… que también se amaban. La oveja negra (En mas de un sentido) era yo. Me imaginé lo que sería vivir con los Cullen y con Diego, llevar una vida normal y tranquila como ellos, y sobretodo… a su lado.

Aparté la mirada de Jasper y Alice, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, Jasper rió.

-¿Qué pasa Bree?, ¿Es que jamás has amado?

Me dio nauseas.

¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL DESCARADO!

¡Por supuesto que había amado!, había amado mas que él, y a mi me habían arrebatado a mi amor, me lo habían quitado de las manos sin permitirme despedirme de él. Estuve a un impulso de ir hasta él, arrancarlo de los brazos de Alice, y luego desmembrarlo poco a poco. La rabia me quemaba las venas mas aya que la sed de sangre. Pero claro, él no lo sabía. Debía verme como una tonta niña boba que a penas podía mantenerse en pie por si misma. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que esa niña boba, esa vampira asustada, había amado?

Me limité a apretar los dientes.

Cuando Edward llegó (Impregnado del odioso olor a humano) Carlisle nos obligó a sentarnos en la sala de nuevo. Todos estaban intrigados sobre el porque Jane me había dejado tranquila, sabían que ambos conocíamos un secreto sobre ella, y claro, todos querían saberlo. Pero habían acordado no discutir eso hasta que yo me sintiera preparada para hablar, porque como siempre, no había cruzado mas de dos palabras por día con ellos.

Emmett se sentó a mi lado y me estrujó con fuerza. Me agradaba que hiciera eso, aunque no se lo dejara saber.

-Hace lo mismo con todos-susurró Edward a mi oído, y me sobresalté, porque no había notado su presencia a mi lado.

También me pregunte durante unos segundos a que se refería, pero comprendí de inmediato. Así como Jane tenía ese horrible don de torturar a los demás, Edward, el vampiro que me había salvado, tenía el don de leer las mentes. Aunque me era excitante esa cuestión, también me disgustaba el no tener privacidad, y que Edward leyera mis pensamientos como si leyera mi diario.

-Lo siento, intentaré bloquearlos-dijo después.

Yo sonreí.

-¡Hablen de una vez!-gritó Emmett con emoción.

-Creo que será mejor que Bree lo diga.

Fulminé a Edward con la mirada, no quería hablar, yo solo quería pasar desapercibida como siempre. Él se limitó a sonreír.

Me aclaré la garganta dispuesta a comenzar.

-¿Qué quieren saber?

-Tu versión de los hechos-contestó Jasper con firmeza.

Yo tomé aire antes de contestar. "¿No podrías contarles tu?" pensé esperando que Edward escuchara, él solo negó con la cabeza riendo divertido. "¡Menudo hermano mayor!" pensé de nuevo.

-Bien. Cuando Riley y Victoria comenzaron a crear neofitos, llamaron la atención de esos polis aterradores…

-Los Volturi-contestó Esme. Yo asentí.

-Riley jamás nos dijo quien era "ella", no nos dijo su nombre con miedo a que Alice o Edward-no estaba segura en ese momento-supieran de sus planes. Cuando me transformó, solamente sentí la mordida, pero no pude verla. Riley hacía mas y mas grande su ejercito, pero sin que supiéramos cual era nuestro propósito. Andábamos por ahí cazando y causando problemas. Entonces, cuando los vampiros, "Volturi"-dije enfatizando el nombre, como si me costara creerlo- se enteraron, fueron a hacerle una visita a Riley y Victoria.

Prestaba atención en explicarme bien, porque quería terminar de una buena vez.

-Nos contó que ustedes eran malos, que reclamaban Seattle como su territorio, y que acabarían con nosotros. También dijo que ustedes eran un clan viejo, y que el color de sus ojos se debía a la edad. Mencionó a la humana, y dijo que quien llegara primero se la quedaría…

Pude ver como Edward apretaba los puños, y me mordí el labio. Imaginé lo que sentía. El que un monstruo sin alma le arrebatara a la persona que amaba… podía imaginar eso… podía imaginarlo, porque mi vida era un poco mas gris cada instante cuando me daba cuenta de que mi Diego no estaba mas.

"Lo siento" pensé con la intención de que Edward escuchara, solo se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa lejana.

-Nuestro clan era un desorden, se mataban los unos a los otros por pura diversión. Pero aquella noche, Riley volvió diferente, tenía una mirada cruel y un aire autoritario. Nos obligó a creer que moriríamos en la batalla que se avecinaba si no trabajábamos en equipo. No tenía ninguna intención de salvarnos, ni de ayudarnos. Solo quería complacerla a ella, porque la amaba, y ella solo quería vengarse.

-Cuéntanos de esa noche, cuando cambiaron los planes-dijo Carlisle.

Yo suspiré, lo recordaba bien, recordaba los crueles ojos de Riley, al decirnos lo que pasaría si no nos ateníamos a las reglas. Yo sabía que algo lo había cambiado, pero no sabía que, algo lo había hecho mas frío.

-" Si creen que no tienen por qué escucharme, se equivocan"- Dije intentando citar las palabras de Riley-. "Y se darán cuenta de lo equivocados que están cuando los lleve ante ella"…

Me estremecí de pronto con solo recordarlo. De haber podido llorar, lo habría hecho de rabia al dejar que las amargas palabras salieran de mi boca, como si hubiera tragado vinagre. Recordaba la llama salvaje en los ojos de Riley, y su maldita sonrisa al decírnoslo. Me dieron nauseas al tan solo considerar el citarlo, el citar la muerte de Diego. Podía escuchar sus gritos a la lejanía, podía oler el fuego con el que lo habían quemado. Podía imaginar sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos rojo oscuro, suplicar por una piedad que jamás llegaría. Sin embargo, los Cullen esperaban que continuara, así que tuve que apretar muy fuerte los dientes, los puños y los ojos antes de continuar.

-"…y los sujete mientras les arranca las piernas y des pués, despacio, muy despacio, les queme los dedos de las manos, las orejas, los labios, la lengua y cualquier otro apéndice superficial uno por uno".

Entonces me callé, el vestíbulo se quedó inundado en un silencio sepulcral. Los Cullen me miraban confundidos, algunos ansiosos de que continuara, y otros mas (Los que mas me agradaban) esperando a que terminara de una vez.

-Eso fue lo que Riley les dijo luego de torturar y asesinar de esa manera a uno de los suyos-dijo Edward con voz monótona. Y entonces sentí vergüenza. Edward oía mis pensamientos, había escuchado lo que yo pensaba sobre Diego, podía escuchar lo mucho que sufría. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada de la rabia.

-Bree, ¿Te encuentras bien?-me dijo Alice.

Yo asentí.

-Tal vez debamos continuar en otra ocasión-murmuró Esme.

-¡No!-grité-¡Terminaré aquí y ahora!

Carlisle asintió no muy convencido.

-Aquella noche, antes de que Riley…-intenté no pensar mas en ello-… antes de que Riley nos hablara del ataque, lo habíamos seguido hasta una cabaña en el bosque.

Alice apretaba mi mano. Recordaba nuestro genial plan. Contarle a Riley lo que habíamos visto, que nuestra piel brillaba con el sol en lugar de quemarse. Sonaba tan buen plan, nos limitaríamos a contarle lo sucedido, y si no nos creía… bueno, tendría cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse. Pero el muy maldito lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido.

Recordé la mano de Diego sobre la mía, el dulce contacto de nuestra fría piel. Y luego sentí sus labios contra los míos por última vez…

Cuando abrí los ojos, no pude ni siquiera creerlo. Estaba en aquel árbol del bosque. Podía ver la casa de "Caramelos" desde lo alto.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

De pronto, estuve a punto de pegar un grito. Diego estaba a mi lado.

Estaba ahí en verdad. Su hermoso cabello negro resplandecía bajo la luna, y tenía los ojos fijos en la caballa. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Diego?...-pregunté temerosa.

Él se volvió hacia mi como si no comprendiera.

-¡Shhh!-me indicó poniendo uno de sus dedos frente a sus labios, indicándome que guardara silencio-nos escucharán.

No podía creerlo. ¡Era Diego!, ¿Es que a caso estaba soñando?

Abrí los ojos de nuevo. Estaba en el vestíbulo con los Cullen. Nada había cambiado. Sentía de nuevo la presión de la mano de Alice, como si hubiera solo parpadeado.

"Pero Diego estaba ahí" Pensé.

Nadie pareció notar nada, nada había ocurrido en lo absoluto. Entonces comprendí. Solo había recordado con demasiada fuerza. Eso debía ser, pensaba en ese momento en específico, y había incluso podido sentirlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bree?-me dijo Edward.

"Tuve una sensación extraña, no es nada" Pensé con intención de que me escuchara.

-Riley discutía con Victoria acerca de lo que haría con nosotros. Ella dijo que debíamos esperar antes de atacar, y él insistía en que atacáramos cuanto antes…

Por alguna razón, ya no pude concentrarme en el recuerdo de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho antes. Como si algo me lo impidiera.

-Entonces los vi.

-¿A quienes?-quiso saber Emmett.

-A los Volturi-me estremecí al mencionarlos.

Los Cullen se intercambiaron miradas. Yo no podía concentrarme en eso, solo pensaba en que había sido aquel recuerdo. Se sentía tan real.

-¿Los Volturi estuvieron con Victoria antes?-preguntó Esme.

-Eso es lo que hemos intentado decir-admitió Edward con una sonrisa, al ver que yo ya no podía hablar mas-Jane estuvo con Victoria y Riley antes de la batalla, no hizo nada contra ellos porque Victoria planeaba atacarnos a nosotros.

-Esa chica, los odia mas a ustedes que al desorden-dije.

-Escuché los pensamientos de Bree en el claro, y los use para chantajear a Jane.

Tomé aire entonces. No que necesitara respirar, solo que desee hacerlo de nuevo. Como si dejar entrar aire nuevo se llevara todo lo viejo y doloroso.

-Victoria le contó a Jane sus planes, dijo que quería esperar mas tiempo, pero Jane le dio un plazo de cinco días para que los asesinaran. Luego de ese plazo, Jane nos mataría a todos, incluyendo a Victoria.

-¡Fue cuando los vi tomar la decisión!, pero no vi a Jane en el trato-dijo Alice.

-¡Esos malditos!-gritó Emmett furioso.

-¡Debemos decírselo a Aro!-dijo Jasper entonces. Comprendí que en ese momento me odiaba menos.

-No Jasper, esto que sabemos podría servirnos en un futuro. Sabemos bien lo que Aro le haría a Jane si se enterara, no nos conviene destapar la verdad tan pronto.

-Yo no quería pelear…-dije. No que debiera hacerlo, solo quería hacerlo-No quería pelear.

-Lo sabemos Bree-dijo Alice tratando de calmarme.

-Si no hubiéramos escuchado esa conversación, si no nos hubiéramos entrometido…

-¿Quiénes Bree?

Entonces comprendí que había hablado de mas. Notaron la desesperación en mis ojos. Yo pensaba en Diego, pero ellos no lo conocían. Era un alma que no había existido, porque nadie, además de mi, lo recordaba. Era un fantasma mas.

-Nadie. Me refiero a que si no hubiera escuchado aquella conversación, no estaría aquí.

Era un buen escape. No quería que supieran lo de Diego, no quería que sintieran lástima por mi. No necesitaba su lástima. Diego era mío, era mi recuerdo, y con que yo lo recordara bastaba. Solo Edward sabía de su existencia, pero eso por entrometido.

Pude escuchar su risita, al llamarlo entrometido, pero eso era lo que se tenía merecido.

"No digas absolutamente nada, ¿Me oyes?" pensé molesta.

Él se limitó a guiñarme un ojo en señal de "Secreto a salvo"

No necesitaba otra razón para que los Cullen me tuvieran compasión. No la quería, yo bien podía valerme por mi misma.

**Fin del segundo Cap!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! estoy intentando escribir como lo haría Bree, espero no regarla jajaja. Preparense, porque muy pronto las cosas van a cambiar!**

**Un besote, dejen Review!**

**-Arya**


	3. Capítulo 3: La Cena I

**HOLAAAA!**

**Lamento de veras la demora, ha sido un infierno la primera semana de clases! **

**Waaaa!**

**En fin, he terminado el tercer capítulo de este fic! Gracias a todos por sus coments! De veras que no tienen idea lo feliz que me hace leer todo eso!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**-Arya**

La Cena (Parte 1)

Alice llegó cargada de bolsas adornadas con nombres como "Gucci", "Prada" y "Dior". Ni siquiera creí que en Forks existieran tiendas de marca.

-Lo he comprado en Seattle-dijo al ver que no daba crédito a las prendas que sacaba de aquellas bolsas. Estábamos en su habitación, que ahora compartía conmigo, al estar faltos de recamaras. No me molestaba compartir, ni siquiera quería incomodar a Alice, era verdad cuando decía que no necesitaba un cuarto. De cualquier manera, Carlisle ya se había puesto manos a la obra con la transformación del cuarto de TV a mi recamara. Como si yo necesitara una… como si los vampiros necesitaran cuarto de TV.

-Alice, no necesito toda esa ropa-dije molesta.

-No vas a vestir esos harapos por siempre-dijo ella con resignación.

Yo miré mi sudadera negra y mis mezclillas. No estaban tan mal, decían "Bree" por todas partes. A mi me agradaban.

-Compré lo que creí que te gustaría-continuó-no pude encontrar mucho, pero a la siguiente vez, ¡Tu y yo iremos de compras juntas!

Alice y las compras se llevaban bien, yo no. Me sentía un pez fuera del agua entre tanto lujo. Los Cullen podían comprar ropa de marca, autos lujosos, vidas de ensueño… ¿Pero para que querían todo eso?... yo jamás había vivido en aquella atmósfera. De neofita, con Riley, la vida era miserable, sin ningún lujo. Lo que queríamos, lo robamos, si intentaban detenernos… los matábamos. Simple. Efectivo.

De humana, estoy segura de que jamás me habría podido dar el lujo siquiera de imaginarme vistiendo un Dior.

Sin embargo, Alice me lanzó un vestido color negro con azul aguamarina, y me miró con advertencia.

-Hoy, Edward organiza una cena. Vas a conocer a Bella.

-Nosotros no cenamos-repuse.

-Pero ella sí. Hoy es tu oportunidad de practicar el autocontrol.

Me estremecí. No había visto a Bella desde el claro. No quería perder el control, por mas endemoniadamente dulce y deliciosa que pareciera la sangre de la humana. Tenía miedo de Jane, ella me aterraba mas que mi deseo de sangre.

-Alice…

-No puedes pasártela encerrada aquí Bree. Tienes que aprender a relacionarte con humanos poco a poco. Además Edward no permitirá que le hagas daño, te detendrá a tiempo-dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. Tomó uno de los mechones negros que caían sobre mis ojos, y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja en sentido tranquilizador. Alice era la mejor amiga del mundo… aunque no podía saberlo, jamás había tenido un amigo….

Bueno…

Solo dos, aunque no sabía si se les podía llamar amigos.

Levanté el vestido para verlo bien. Era un vestido recto, y al parecer, estrecho que me quedaría pegado al cuerpo. Era todo color negro, a excepción del escote, color aguamarina, que salía hacia fuera de la tela formando una "V" que me recordó el traje de un marinero.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si.

No mentía, en realidad me gustaba. No que yo me vistiera así jamás, incluso me esforcé por imaginarme entrando ahí… pero no lo conseguí. No podría imaginarme luciendo sexy o bonita jamás. Porque no era bonita, mis cabellos negros ligeramente rizados eran pastosos y descuidados. Y mis ojos eran pequeños y de un rojo aterrador. A pesar de ser vampira, no era una vampira bella. No como los Cullen, que brillaban e impactaban sin importar que fueran por ahí en pijamas y con el pelo revuelto.

-Te verás hermosa, ya lo he visto-dijo Alice sonriéndome.

Yo sonreí también, era raro que yo sonriera. ¿En realidad Alice me había visto bonita aunque fuera solo en una visión?

La discusión que había mantenido con los Cullen semanas atrás, había terminado bien. Ellos estaban ahora enterados del secreto de Jane, pero habían acordado no decir nada, ni siquiera a la humana (Por seguridad de ella). Entendí que, por mas que el tal "Aro" adorara a la diabólica Jane, ni todo su amor por ella se comparaba a su amor por las reglas, el orden y el cumplimiento de ambos. Ella no se arriesgaría, por lo que yo estaba a salvo temporalmente. Esa idea me encantó.

También les había contado sobre todas las mentiras que Riley nos había dicho, como el que estallaríamos con el sol. Emmett rió a carcajadas ante la idea. A mi también me pareció ridículo.

Entonces no pude evitar pensar en Diego, y en su perfecto cuerpo reluciendo bajo el sol. Si el hombre era maravilloso en la noche, brillar lo hacía parecer un bello ángel que solo vería en mis sueños. Intenté fijar mi mente en la imagen de Diego y yo en aquella caverna, recordar el contacto de su suave y fría piel con la mía, al acariciar mi rostro… el sabor de sus labios. Pero era difícil tener un minuto a solas en aquella casa.

Cuando Alice no se disponía a platicar conmigo de cualquier banalidad, Emmett me enseñaba tácticas para taclear a un oso. Si no, Carlisle me estudiaba rigurosamente como si fuera una débil humana a quien curar, o Esme me hacía preguntas de mi vida como humana.

En el peor de los casos, tenía a Jasper pegado a mi la mitad del día asegurándose de que me apegara a mi dieta de dos bolsas de sangre diarias, incluso Alice le había reprochado el que pasara mas tiempo conmigo que con ella, y el le respondía que no lo hacía con gusto. Y por supuesto, todos estos pensamientos que revoloteaban por mi cabeza, los escuchaba Edward, utilizando su sonrisa divertida y burlona cada vez que nos topábamos. Yo no le encontraba ni un ápice de divertido a mi situación. En todo caso, la que mejor me caía de los Cullen, era Rosalie, porque iba por ahí sin que le importara ni un poco mi vida. Tampoco aparentaba que lo hacía, se ocupaba de sus asuntos, y me dejaba a mi ocuparme de los míos.

No tenía un solo instante para pensar tranquilamente, para recordar a mi Diego. Y por supuesto, lo último que quería era que Edward se enterara de todos los, probablemente melosos pensamientos, que tenía cada vez que pensaba en él. No quería que nadie supiera de Diego, nadie, él era solo mío. Su recuerdo debía ser solo mío.

Y también era un fastidio no poder dormir, probablemente era lo único que extrañaba de ser humana. El poder tener un rato al día para olvidarme de todo, desconectarme del mundo, cerrar los ojos y dejar volar mi mente. Soñar. Pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer.

Cuando escucho a alguien decir "Invitamos a una humana a la cena" imagino que "La humana" es la "Cena"… y no que "Cenaremos", mas bien, "Veremos cenar" a la "Humana". Era imposible de creer. Ridículo.

Alice se vistió con un hermoso vestido morado de un solo hombro y corte griego, y se aseguró de que cada uno de sus mechones puntiagudos estuvieran en su sitio. Yo estuve en el cuarto de baño mirando mi vestido casi por una hora. Es que simplemente me resultaba imposible imaginarme usándolo. Mi mente me decía, "Pruébatelo y ves como te queda" pero me daba pánico.

Jamás había sido una chica arreglada o que cuidara su aspecto, ni como humana (supongo) ni como vampira. Jamás, que yo recuerde, había usado un vestido. Tal vez alguno cuando era una niña, pero no en cuanto hube tenido conciencia de lo que usaba y como lo usaba. Nunca me había creído bonita, nunca había sido invitada a una fiesta elegante (Cena o lo que sea)… nunca había hecho nada por el estilo. También me puse a pensar. ¿Es que a caso mi presencia con los Cullen es tan importante que amerita una cena humana?... en verdad que eran extraños estos vampiros.

-¡Bree, afuera en cinco!-gritó Alice. Esperaba que se refiriera a "Cinco horas" y no a "Cinco minutos".

Yo tomé el vestido con inseguridad, como si fuera a darme una descarga eléctrica o algo así. Me desnudé.

Ahora que lo pensaba… probablemente jamás me había visto a mi misma desnuda, al menos no con el detalle que tal vez ameritara. Aproveché aquel espejo que abarcaba todo el muro del cuarto de baño para admirarme. Si quitábamos el hecho de que mi piel blanca no era nada atractiva, de que mis ojos, incluso a mi me daban miedo, y de que mi cabello era, y siempre había sido un desastre… no estaba tan mal.

De acuerdo, si, mi cuerpo no era desarrollado, porque había dejado de envejecer a los quince… ¿Qué tantas curvas puedes tener a los quince?... me quedaría así el resto de mi vida, incluso pregunté a alguna figura inexistente (Alguna especie de Dios o algo), el porque no había esperado un par de años mas para convertirme, porque debía tener aquel cuerpo de adolescente.

-Ni niña, ni mujer Bree-dije en voz alta.

Pero no era fea. Al menos no tanto como creía. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, y unas manos bonitas. Mis piernas estaban torneadas, y mis hombros eran pequeños, por lo que me hacía ver como una chica delicada. Tomé de nuevo el vestido en mis manos. Me horrorizaba la idea de que los Cullen me vieran usar eso simplemente. No quería hacer el ridículo.

Me deslice dentro de él ante las presiones de Alice. Procuré no mirarme en el espejo. Calcé los pequeños tacones azules que Alice me había prestado, y salí del baño.

-¡Te dije que te verías hermosa!-gritó Alice al verme. No era para tanto.

-No me siento hermosa-repuse.

-Es porque hace falta peinarte-dijo conduciéndome a su pequeño tocador blanco. Me senté en el banquito y Alice se posó detrás de mi para cepillar las horribles marañas que se alzaban altaneramente por todo mi cabello. Quise morirme.

Alice cepilló vigorosamente, lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero los nudos en mi cabello no salían. Debo admitir, que el dolor de que te jalen el cabello es probablemente uno de los mas terribles que las chicas experimentan. Mis gritos debieron ser sonoros, porque Esme subió a ver que ocurría en repetidas ocasiones.

Luego de varios minutos desenredando, al fin, los nudos cedieron. Claro que Alice tuvo que aplicas mas de diez diferentes productos para el cabello. Una vez desenredado mi cabello, Alice procedió a atarlo en un moño azul. Me aplicó una colonia cara (Que olía a frutas y me hizo querer vomitar) y me prestó también un collar y un par de pendientes de presión (Porque no tenía agujeros por donde pudieran pasar un par de pendientes normales). Me indicó que cerrara los ojos y luego me dirigió a oscuras hacia el enorme espejo del cuarto de baño, y me dijo:

-Muy bien, abre los ojos…

Fue como un sueño. Es decir, hubiera sido un sueño si yo fuera capaz de soñar. Además, apuesto que en mi sueño, Diego hubiera estado junto a mi usando un traje elegante, de esos negros y caros, tomaría mi mano, como en las películas, y la besaría con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro… Pero Diego no estaba, tampoco el traje elegante. Eso no retiraba el hecho de que todo pareciera una ilusión.

"¿Quién es ella?" pensé.

La extraña que me miraba desde el espejo, era alguien a quien jamás había visto. Tenía los ojos de un rojo brillante, y el cabello negro perfectamente atado a un moño azul. Dos mechones rizados caían a los lados de su rostro redondeado, haciéndola parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Los largos pendientes plateados la hacían ver alta, y el collar en forma de corazón brillaba con tanta intensidad, que probablemente, ni siquiera ella, bajo la luz del sol, hubiera brillado de aquella manera.

Su piel era de un blanco hermoso, tenía los brazos delgados y bonitos, y las piernas largas y torneadas.

Pese a su rostro angelical, como el de una niña, su cuerpo era el de una mujer. Usaba un vestido negro recto, que delineaba a la perfección su figura. Del escote, asomaba una hermosa tela satinada azul aguamarina, del mismo color de sus zapatos. El espejo, probablemente estaba truqueado, como aquellos espejos de feria.

-No puede ser…-murmuré esperando que Alice no escuchara.

-Te dije-admitió en una risita mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

La extraña del espejo me miraba aturdida, al igual que yo a ella, como si ninguna de las dos nos conociéramos.

-Eres hermosa Bree, siempre has sido hermosa…

La voz de Alice era suave, como una canción de cuna. En el reflejo, pude ver como un Diego, hermoso y resplandeciente, se acercaba a la extraña del reflejo, la abrazaba por la cintura, y le besaba el cuello. Sin embargo, la extraña no se movía en lo absoluto, aún perpleja.

El Diego del espejo, era hermoso, mas hermoso incluso de lo que yo podía recordar, su cabello negro estaba peinado ligeramente, y no tenía ni siquiera un rastro de barba en su mentón. Su piel brillaba como un millón de diamantes al sol. Lo curioso es que solo él brillaba, porque la extraña no lo hacía. Imaginé que ella debería hacer lo mismo si recibiera la luz del sol.

El Diego del espejo acarició los hombros de la extraña, que seguía inerte, le besó los hombros, el cuello, la oreja… y sentí envidia de ella. Tal vez en aquel mundo, donde sea que Diego estuviera… él se hubiera olvidado de mi. Estaba besándola, acariciándola… y ella no podía sentirlo… porque era imposible, era imposible que aquella extraña fuera yo.

El reflejo de Diego se esfumó del espejo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Alice se abrió de golpe. Comprendí que todo aquello había sucedido en cuestión de segundos… Una vez mas, aquello no era real.

-Bella y Edward llegaron, contrólala-dijo Jasper con indiferencia lanzándole a Alice una bolsa de plástico. En su interior, habían por lo menos, veinte o treinta bolsas de sangre fresca.

Podía olerla… olía demasiado bien pare ser verdad.

Alice se cercioraba de que me bebiera todo, hasta que el color de mis ojos indicara que no habría peligro para la humana al menos por un rato.

-¡Ese Jasper!, debió darme tu comida antes de que te arreglara, ¡Si te manchas el vestido!...-chillaba Alice. Yo bebía a la velocidad de la luz. Solo nos esperaban a nosotras.

-Esto va a ser peor-le dije a Alice-mantenerme a dieta y de pronto llenarme con sangre, es cruel. Mañana no podré con la sed.

Era verdad, mientras mas sangre bebías, mas te saciabas, si, pero en poco tiempo tenías el triple de sed. Pasaba lo mismo a la inversa, mientras menos sangre consumías, menos sed tenías. Mi sed la había controlado bien en las últimas semanas, ya que me tenían en esa estúpida dieta de una (o como premio dos) bolsas al día. Pero todos sabían, que en cuanto oliera a la humana, mi sed despertaría como un oso que ha invernado todo el año, no solo el invierno. Retacarme de sangre hasta ponerme morada, era la única manera de que no la atacara.

-Lo sabemos, por eso mañana te llevaremos de cacería.

Me tragué de golpe el último sorbo de sangre que tenía en la bolsa. Esas eran las palabras que mas había temido desde que residía en la casa de los Cullen. La cacería no era otra cosa, que internarse en el bosque, y esperar a que un animal grande pasara por ahí para destazarlo. La sangre de animales, a pesar de no haberla probado jamás, debía ser un millón de veces peor que el vinagre.

La sangre humana era deliciosa, fresca, reconfortante… la de animal… debía ser como comer hojas por el resto de la vida de un humano. De pronto me asusté.

-¿Estas lista?

-No quiero hacerle daño-murmuré.

-No lo harás, lo he visto… a menos que decidas lo contrario.

-No respiraré si es necesario-dije.

Sabía que para no respirar, debía quedarme quieta y callada. El hablar requería de la respiración.

Alice se cercioró de que me bebiera la última gota de sangre, y luego me llevó escaleras abajo. Toda la planta inferior estaba inundada de un odioso olor a mariscos, carne, pasta… comida humana. Y entonces la sentí.

Ni bien había llegado a la mitad de la escalera, percibí el olor dulce de su sangre, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, y sentía el pasar de la sangre por sus venas. Me tapé la nariz y la boca con ambas manos, pero el aroma era tan fuerte que incluso así podía oler. Corrí escaleras arriba para asegurarme que mis ojos no estuvieran aún rojos. Pero no lo estaban, eran de un bonito rojo apagado, casi negro. Alice fue por mi de nuevo.

-¡No puedo!-casi grité.

-¡Tranquila!, no va a pasar nada.

Yo inspiré profundamente.

-Anda, que nos están esperando.

Alice corrió através de la puerta, y luego escaleras abajo. Yo me armé de valor. ¿Me iba a caso a acobardar ante la presencia de una humana?

La extraña del espejo me miró con incertidumbre.

-¡No me mires así!-le dije-¡Tu no eres la que tiene que estar abajo con ella!

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que al estar allí, me había vuelto completamente loca, al grado de gritarle a mi reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

**TERMINADOOOO!**

***FIESTA***

**Les gustó? *-***

**Verdad que si! Jajajaja, déjenme review! Pliiis *-***

**Si les gustó, porque si, porque no, porque que? :D**

**Oh! Por cierto, mi amiga Mary y yo creamos un club de fans de Diego! *-* si quieren unirse, pónganlo en el review!**

**Bueno pues, espero que les haya gustado el cap, me apuro con el cap 4 :D**

**No prometo nada, pero espero actualizar en un par de días, es que la escuela me trae loca.**

**BESOOOS!**

**Galletitas de chocolate a los que dejen review jajaja!**

**-Arya**


	4. UPDATES DEL FANFIC! Lean por favor!

HOLA CHICOS!

Dios santo, de veras lo siento, esto de la escuela me trae loca, y no he podido escribir nada de nada, de veras lo lamento. ¿Me perdonan?

Mil gracias por sus coments, diario me paso a ver si alguien ha comentado

WOW! 51 comentarios! Eso es mucho jajajaja

Muchas gracias, de veras hacen que el esfuerzo valga la pena.

Bueno, veo que varios ya han entendido mas o menos de que va todo esto con Bree, pero no al SPOILER please… jajajaja prometo que terminaré el cap pronto y lo subire, va?

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR INTERESARSE EN ESTE FAN FIC

-Arya


	5. Capítulo 4: La Cena II

¡Bree! exclamó Emmett en cuanto hube bajado el último peldaño de la escalera. No respiraba.

Te ves hermosa, cariño-consintió Esme.

Emmett corrió y me abrazó separándome del piso.

Alice sabe lo que hace-murmuró Rosalie. No supe si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo.

Alice me guió hasta el comedor mientras reprimía mis ganas por respirar. Ahí se encontraban Carlisle, Jasper, Edward… y ella.

No era bonita. Tenía el cabello poco peinado detrás de su oreja, y usaba un vestido gris deslavado. Era una simple, común y corriente humana. Sin embargo, debía admitir, que sentí una fuerte conexión cuando la miré a los ojos. Como una atracción magnética. No que ella me agradara, simplemente, no sabía porque, me atraía.

"No estoy oliendo su sangre… ¿Qué pasa?"

Alice no me soltó el brazo en ningún momento, porque al sentir como me ponía tensa, me apretó con mas fuerza y me susurró al oído algo que no pude escuchar.

Bella no apartó su mirada de mi tampoco, y estuvimos así, mirándonos la una a la otra durante un largo rato, sin embargo, ella no parecía tenerme miedo o estar confundida, mas bien, me miraba con tanta curiosidad y entusiasmo, que la asustada era yo.

Dejé de mirarla para detenerme a ver el hermoso vestido negro con azul que traía puesto, y comprobar que me veía bien y no extraña. Entonces, ¿Qué tanto me miraba?

Estuve a punto de abrir la boca y exigirle que apartara su mirada humana de mi, cuando Edward me gruñó de una manera aterradora, y cerré de golpe la boca apretando los labios.

… el peinado fue lo mas difícil, ¿Tienen idea de lo complicado que es peinar tantos nudos?...

No me di cuenta que Alice había estado parloteándole a Bella acerca de su "Creación" (Yo) hasta que me obligó a girar la cabeza para que todos vieran el moño azul que adornaba mi cabeza. Entonces me sentí como un odioso regalo de navidad.

¡Pasemos a la mesa!

Alice estuvo de acuerdo ante el oportunísimo anuncio de Esme. La casa entera apestaba a humano y yo no podía respirar, me sentía asfixiada y atrapada. Alice me sentó del otro lado de la mesa, completamente alejada de Bella. Edward ocupó el lugar a su lado. Alice se sentó en medio de mi y Jasper, este último, me dedicó la mirada de advertencia mas fría y odiosa que había visto, y juro que extrañaba a Riley (Antes de que matara a Diego, claro).

Carlisle ocupó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, y Esme a su lado. Mientras Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron en los lugares restantes.

La mesa entera estaba llena de comida humana, que me obligó a reprimir el impulso de vomitar (si hubiera podido). Todo apestaba a comida humana mezclado con el aroma de Bella (y su horrible loción barata). Ante este último comentario mental, Edward me atravesó con la mirada y yo conseguí articular un "Lo siento" que no escapó de mis labios.

Antes de que continuara pensando mas cosas que molestaran a Edward acerca de su extraña novia humana, Carlisle golpeó su copa con una cuchara atrayendo la atención de todos.

Mis hijos… quiero agradecer su presencia esta noche dijo mirando a todos los presentes A mi hermosa esposa Esme.

Esme le acarició el dorso de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa tan hermosa y cargada de amor, que se me hizo pequeño el corazón.

Rose, Emmett.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, y se sonrieron bobamente mientras asentían hacia Carlisle.

Alice, Jasper.

Alice prácticamente se le abalanzó a Jasper, quien ni siquiera se movió, y le besó la mejilla con suavidad, feliz de que la hubieran nombrado haciendo evidente que estaba con él.

"No me dejes al final Carlisle, por favor, no lo hagas"

Recé en silencio. Edward me sonrió burlonamente.

Edward, y nuestra especial Bella.

Pude notar como Bella se revolvió en su asiento, claramente incomoda de que todas las miradas de la mesa se volvieran hacia ella, y entonces me sentí tan unida a como se sentía, que mi deseo de sangre se evaporo por un par de segundos. La miré a los ojos (Ella continuaba viéndome, sin embargo, ahora parecía avergonzada).

Y por supuesto, nuestra nueva miembro en la familia…

Oh Dios.

…Bree.

Las miradas automáticas de toda la familia se volvieron hacia mi como cuchillos violentos. No tuve tiempo ni siquiera de esconderme debajo de la mesa, así que me quedé ahí pasmada mientras los siete vampiros y la humana me miraban

Carlisle y Esme se veían orgullosos, demasiado. Como si estuvieran celebrando a una hija graduada de la universidad. Edward me miraba con cautela mientras atraía a Bella hacia él. Ella por su parte, me miraba como una estúpida fascinada.

Ante este comentario mental, Edward me soltó un gruñido leve.

¡Bien, bien! Dejémoslo en que la humana me miraba fascinada. Emmett y Alice parecían entre divertidos y orgullosos con lo que habían creado de mi. Rosalie pretendió que yo no existía, y aparto la mirada casi al instante, lo cual le agradecí. Y Jasper… bueno, Jasper fue el único que aún me veía como si fuera un enemigo mortal, y se veía bien dispuesto a saltar sobre mi en cualquier momento y arrancarme la cabeza de ser necesario.

Carlisle, a la larga, debió darse cuenta de que, si un vampiro pudiera ruborizarse, yo estaría mas roja como un tomate, así que procedió con su discurso de manera que todos lo miraran a él de nuevo y apartaran sus ojos de mí.

La razón por la que nos hemos reunido esta noche, es porque mi hijo, Edward, tiene un importante anuncio que hacerles.

Edward le sonrió a Bella con una dulzura cautivadora. Tomo el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos blanquecinas, y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Bella obviamente se debatía entre tirar a Edward de la silla y lanzársele encima, o bien, ignorar el beso. Sin embargo se limitó a sonreír en sus labios.

Me sentí mal. Tanto, que se me olvidó que yo estaba allí, vestida y peinada como una muñeca, entre mi nueva extraña familia de vampiros.

Edward estaba unido a la humana Bella mas aya de lo que había visto jamás. Mas incluso que los melosos humanos en esas películas que veían Carlisle y Esme de vez en cuando en el pago por evento. Edward tenía algo genuino y puro con Bella.

Miré a mi alrededor, y me sentí mareada al ver que todos parecían felices excepto yo. Edward sostenía a Bella con dulzura en sus brazos. Alice le acomodaba el cabello a Jasper de manera que sus rizos rubios cayeran sobre sus ojos. Jasper sonreía, y se veían lindos.

Rose le susurraba algo a Emmett al oído a una endemoniada velocidad vampírica, mientras Carlisle y Esme se tomaban de las manos y se miraban tontamente. Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en la mesa, rodeada de extraños vampiros enamorados. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

¡Le he propuesto matrimonio a Bella, y vamos a casarnos! anunció Edward luego de lo que me pareció, una eternidad.

¡¿MATRIMONIO?

Estuve a segundos de levantarme violentamente de la mesa como había visto hacer en algunas películas, y gritar "¡¿Están todos completamente locos en esta familia?"

Pero no lo hice. Me removí en mi silla mientras Alice, que ya sabía todo eso, se le lanzaba encima a Bella hecha un remolino de alegría. Esme parecía orgullosa de tener otra persona mas en la familia (esa mujer era un caso) y Emmett no tardó en levantarse de la mesa a abrazar a la pareja. Al final, solo nos quedamos Rosalie y yo sentadas como idiotas.

Ella se apartó la cascada rubia con un movimiento petulante, y se dirigió claramente molesta hacia una de las ventanas que tenían balcón.

Tal vez esté loca, pero puedo jurar que la vi dedicarme un movimiento con su cabeza, indicándome que la siguiera. No iba a quedarme ahí sentada, ni iba a incluirme en el abrazo familiar, así que fui al balcón con ella. Estuvimos ahí un rato en silencio, hasta que yo hablé.

No sabía que los vampiros se casaran.

No deberían casarse con humanos dijo ella con desprecio, aunque no supe si hacia mi o hacia Bella.

No dije nada mas. Estaba segura que Edward transformaría a Bella poco después de casarse. Sabía que Rosalie estaba consiente también, y me pregunté entonces porque la odiaría de tal manera. No era que a mi me agradara en lo absoluto, es decir, me miraba como si tuviera adornos navideños en la cara, pero no me pareció que el casarse con su hermano fuera una razón sólida.

Pero si Edward va a convertirla, esta bien que se casen entonces, ¿No?

Rosalie golpeó el barandal tan fuerte, que juré que de un golpe lo rompería, e iríamos a parar las dos al fango. Me aparté de un brinco, como un gato asustado.

Ella me miró con sus preciosos ojos dorados, y me pregunté si algún día yo podría tener ojos hermosos como los de ella. Seguramente a Diego le habría gustado que mis ojos fueran dorados.

No lo tomes a mal niña, pero no creo que sea un asunto que deba discutir contigo. Al menos no ahora.

No dije nada. Pudo haber sonado grosero, sin embargo no comentó aquello con arrogancia, si no con dolor. Preferí callar hasta que Rosalie saliera del balcón. Instantes antes de que volviera con los otros Y no se porque demonios se me ocurrió hacerlo grité en su dirección.

¡Por cierto Rosalie!

Ella giró su melena dorada en mi dirección, y me miró con arrogancia, seguramente estaba harta de la niña estúpida que le hacía preguntas. Yo medité que demonios había estado a punto de decirle, porque las palabras se me habían simplemente esfumado de la cabeza. Ella enarcó una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas, en espera de que hablara. Titubee un poco, pero logré sacar:

Gracias por ser la única que no me trata diferente… es decir, que no me trata de un modo especial.

Ella sonrió, esta vez sin deje de sarcasmo, y me pareció que su sonrisa fue sincera. Asintió en mi dirección, y desapareció como una perfecta Diosa, dejando que su vestido _Vera Wong _color verde botella dejara un bello rastro de tela vaporosa tras de ella.

Yo sonreí como una estúpida. Era verdad. No quería sentirme como una completa mal agradecida. Los Cullen me habían adoptado como una "hija" y me habían cuidado bien. Apreciaba mucho a Alice, a Emmett, a Esme, y al doctor Cullen. Edward no había cruzado lo que se dice exactamente "Muchas-palabras" conmigo, pero me agradaba. Y Rosalie, a pesar de ser antipática, era la única que no me trataba como un cachorro atropellado además de Jasper, claro está .

Me dirigí al balcón, donde todos se habían arremolinado en una especie de circulo. Bella y Esme estaban al centro, y Alice daba saltitos como si se tratara de un conejo. El aroma de pavo y pasta estaba mareándome. ¿Es que nadie tomaba sangre en esa casa como un vampiro normal?

… ¡He pensado en fresias! Me parece que se verán hermosas.

Alice, ¿Estas segura de querer encargarte de la boda? Preguntó Esme.

No es que Alice no pudiera encargarse de arreglar una boda. Me mofé de la idea. Ella enarcó una ceja hacia su madre, dejando en claro sus habilidades de organización.

Tu no te preocupes por nada Bella dijo girando hacia ella. Luego corrió hacia mi y me tomó de la mano. Mi nueva socia y yo nos haremos cargo de todo.

Abrí los ojos como platos justo cuando todos los Cullen y la humana me miraban.

Rosalie, indiferente. Esme y Carlisle, estúpidamente encantados. Edward y Bella, no muy seguros de la idea. Emmett divertido, y Jasper midiendo el perímetro para asegurarse cuanto debía correr para arrancarme la cabeza de un tirón.

Yo iba a organizar una boda con Alice.

¡Oh mierda Diego! ¡¿En que me he metido?


End file.
